The continued proliferation of digital works has led to an increase in the availability of such works. Similarly, there has been an increase in the availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these works. For instance, users consume digital content, such as electronic books (eBooks), on an assortment of electronic devices. Electronic devices may include various types and sizes of displays, such as electronic ink displays and liquid crystal displays. Digital content may appear different on different electronic device displays. Accordingly, visual appearance of the same digital content may vary across different devices, resulting in reduced readability on certain electronic devices.